Puckleberry Songfics
by gleefanatic14
Summary: Songs based on Rachel and Puck. Each chapter will be a song, i'll try to update every week. There will be mentions of other characters eventually. read and review please
1. Rain On Me

**I love the songfics so I thought I'd make a one. Maybe I'll do more but this is what I have so far. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

_**Rain On Me-Ashanti**_

She grabbed the suitcase from the closet and frantically threw clothes in. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed random things, not caring what she took. She crossed the room to the dresser and scooped the items off. They were thrown into the suitcase. She looked down and saw a picture. A picture of him and her, before it all started. When she was happy and in love. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't stand the pain it brought her. The fame she had gotten had him so jealous. So jealous that she had to go to shoots with makeup on covering her bruises, claiming she fell or ran into a door when everyone saw. Rachel threw the picture at the wall, breaking the glass and leaving the picture of her and Noah under the broken pieces. The broken pieces represented her life, broken and unhappy. She grabbed her things and crossed the apartment to the door. She took one final look, at her old life and walked out the door, leaving Noah and his abuse behind her.


	2. Halo

**Here is another one **** hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

_**Halo-Beyonce**_

He looked at her as she laughed. It had taken awhile for her to let him in, considering the slushies and the bullying, but when she did he saw how beautiful she was, inside and out. After Finn had played her and left her for Quinn, she admitted she was afraid of falling in love, especially with someone like him. But he proved he was there. He fell for her and always will be. As he looked at her, she was glowing. His perfect angel. His Rachel had the brightest halo he had ever seen. He couldn't believe it'd been ten years since then but here they were. Married and expecting two little Puckermans any day now. Yeah Noah Puckerman was a lucky man.


	3. Marry Me

**Another one that just popped into my head. I hope people like what I'm doing. Please review to tell me how I'm doing. Thank you**

_**Marry You-Bruno Mars**_

She could feel him beside her. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Eight years Noah. I can't believe it!" She said looking down at the sand.

"The best eight years of my life princess," Noah said as he squeezed her hand. " Come on I've gotta surprise."

He pulled her faster and they kept running for almost five minutes. They stopped every now and then to splash water or kiss each other. When they stopped she was looking away and almost tripped. She giggled and turned toward the ocean.

"What is it Noah?" She asked curiously.

She turned and saw Noah on his knees with a diamond ring in his fingers, holding it out to her. Behind him, written in sea shells were the words "Marry Me?" Tears filled her eyes as the biggest smile graced her lips.

"Baby, these last eight years have been so wonderful. I'm a better man because of you. You're so beautiful, sweet, and kind. Hands down the smartest person I've ever known and the most talented singer. You make me so happy and I can't picture myself with anyone but you. Rachel will you please spend the rest of your life with me and make me the happiest man? Marry me?"

Rachel started nodding yes as she leaned down and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and stood up.

"Yes Noah, I love you," she kissed him and pulled him closer. He broke the kiss and grabbed her left hand to slip on the ring. They smiled at one another and kissed again.


	4. We Are Never Getting Back Together

**So I love my first reviewer! Thank you MarkandLexiefan! I took your suggestion into consideration and this is what I came up with:) Hope you like! **

_**We Are Never Getting Back Together-Taylor Swift**_

"I need space, we need to take a break, "he says to me as tears roll down my face. I look at him as he checks out Santana's ass. She turns to wave and giggle. He looks back at me and I smile, trying to cover the tears.

"Yeah, that's what I need too." It takes everything in me to not scream or hit him. I walk past him and see Noah looking my way. He's leaning up against a girl but isn't paying much attention to her. I look away and run to the nearest bathroom.

I push open the door and run into the first stall. I sit on the toilet and let the tears spill.

"Hello? Hey! Rachel?" I hear Noah as he enters. I see his feet and pass my stall and he says, "I know you're in here." He stops and turns around. I hear a knock. Then another. "Answer me Berry." I sniffle.

"What do you want?" I ask. He doesn't answer but continues to knock. I huff and sit up. I stand, unlocking the door, push it open and end up smacking Noah in the head.

"Ow!" He yells. "What the fuck Rachel?"

"Noah! Language!" I scold.

"And?" He looks at me, waiting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." I look at him holding his head and looking down. I stifle a laugh. His head shoots up. He smiles and I bust up.

` "Oh you think this is funny?" He grabs me and starts tickling me. I beg for him to stop and wiggle.

"I'll stop if you promise to tell me what's wrong." He grins as I nod.

"Ok ok! Stop it Noah!" I plead. He holds his hands up in surrender. I look into his eyes and see that they're green today. "So, Finn broke up with me. I don't understand why but he did it to hook up with Santana." I whisper and stare at my shoes. Suddenly, I feel a pair of arms pulling me. I look up and Noah kisses my forehead. He pulls me close and lets me bury my face into his chest. He pulls my chin up to look at him.

"Rach, you are amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have you and if Finn doesn't realize that then he's dumb and he doesn't deserve you. There are better guys out there. And they're standing right in front of you," Noah gestures to himself and I smile. I lean forward and kiss his cheek.

"We'll see about that Noah." I take his hand in mine and leave the bathroom.

The day passes by in a rush and my favorite part of the day is here. I make my way to the choir room. When I get there I see Noah sitting in the front row by himself. I rush to the empty seat next to him. He smiles and puts his arm over the back of my chair. Kurt runs in and heads straight towards me.

"So Finn told Sam who told me that Finn said you two are getting back together." Kurt smiles from ear to ear. I look at Noah and see his eyes are wide and his jaw is grinding together, making his face muscles flex. I look back to Kurt as he anxiously waits for an answer.

"No," I say. Kurt is stunned and his face shows it. "We've been over for a while now and he's done this before. I can't be with someone who doesn't appreciate me. He's playing with me. He breaks up with me to cheat and hook up with Santana and then five hours later thinks its ok to try and get back together. No, we are never, ever getting back together. It took someone who knows and wants me for me to make me realize that what we had wasn't real. So no." I shake my head and look up to see Finn standing behind Kurt. I wonder if he heard me, I hope he did.

"Who's the guy?" Finn questions. Kurt turns with his mouth wide open.

"None of your-" I'm cut off by Noah.

"Me," Noah stands. Finn steps forward.

"What the hell man? That's my girlfriend. You can't-"

"Ex," I jump in between Finn and Noah, "Ex girlfriend." Finn looks down at me and smiles.

"Not for long babe." Finn says.

"No forever Finn. From now until I die I will be an ex. I don't want you. I don't think I can ever look at you and feel regret. I regret wasting my time pining for you and having it wasted on your fucking antics!" I all but scream. I hear Noah chuckle and turn my head towards him. I raise my eyebrow, questioning him.

"You said fuck babe." He smiles and laughs. I smile and giggle. "Let's sit Rach, Mr. Schue will be here soon." He grabs my and leads us to our seats. He puts his arm around me and I lean my head into him. I finally look at Finn and see he's fuming. Mr. Schue walks in and claps his hands. Finn looks away from us and heads to an empty seat on the other side of the room. Kurt. Sits next to me and points to me and Noah. He smiles while he gives me the thumbs up. I giggle and turn towards Mr. Schue.

At the end of Glee, Noah grabs my hand and we are the first ones to head for the door. Right before we exit Noah stops and turns around. I semi turn and look to see everyone staring at us, shocked.

"Yes I am Rachel's boyfriend. She's my girl now. So if anyone," he looks directly at Finn, "tries anything with MY girl, you'll have to deal with me." I smile and let him lead us to his truck. This is gonna be interesting.

**Review please! Thank you**


	5. Someone Like You-Adele

**Sorry for the late update! I might upload a few more this week to make up for it:) Hope you like! Thank you for the reviews and all the follows! Mwah love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, sadly. **

_**Somebody Like You-Adele**_

He pulls his truck into the parking space and cut the engine. He looks out of the windshield at the church. He sighs and opens up the door. He makes his way to the doors of the church.

"What happened to the bad ass Mohawk?" He hears the former voice of his former partner in crime say.

"Ah Satan! How could I have not miss you?" Puck jokes. He turns and sees her glaring. She walks as fast as her pregnant belly would let her and Finn trails behind.

"Oh don't lie Puck, you know you missed this sexiness." Santana gestured to herself. Puck laugh and looked to Finn.

"I have no idea how you deal with this creature everyday Finn but I gotta give you props," Puck says to Finn, Finn chuckles but stops at the glare from Santana.

"So let's get in here," Finn changes the subject. Puck holds the door while Santana drags Finn in by his tie. They find seats at the front of the brides side.

"The last time we were all in a church together Finn and I were getting married." Santana states.

Finn continues, "And Puck and Rachel were together. Everyone thought they'd be next but—"

"Finn, honey, I have to go finish up Rachel's hair and then I'm gonna change into my maid of honor dress. Please talk about sports when I'm gone." Santana smiles before wobbling away.

"Damn Finnster, she's huge for five months." Puck laughs. "Your kid is gonna be huge!"

Finn shakes his head, "No its twins." His eyes widen and he looks forward. Puck looks to Finn and smiles.

"Finn, why didn't you tell me? Congrats man!" Puck fist bumps his hand. ]

"No one was supposed to know. So please, please don't tell anyone." Finn pleads. Puck nods and zips his lips.

The room fills up and the start time for the ceremony to begin gets closer. More of the glee kids were coming in. Sam walks in and sits by them. They make small talk about him and Quinn. They talk about Santana's pregnancy. Before long Artie sits by them and Mike follows. Blaine and Kurt quietly sit down.

Looking at his friends he sees how happy they are with their wives and girlfriends. They kept talking about them and their future plans. Everyone seemed to be moving on and leaving Puck behind. He thought about Rachel and their time together. For three years, he's missed the best thing in his life, his hot Jewish American princess. He looks around the crowded room and it hits him. He would never get to be with her. He's too late. He needs water.

Puck stands up and makes his way to the bathroom. On his way he heard voices and follows them. He comes to a room, the door slightly open. He hears a giggle and pushes the door open a little bit and sees her reflection in the mirror. Her hair is cascading down her back in loose curls, half her hair pinned back with her veil. Her eyes glimmer as she applies her lipstick. She was a vision in her white strapless gown. She glows and has the most beautiful smile gracing her gorgeous lips. He didn't even notice until he saw her smile disappear, he looks up and sees her looking back at him. She waves and turns toward him. She motions for him to come in.

"Girls, would you let me have some privacy?" Rachel asks. Puck pushes the door open and steps in. Tina, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes push their way out. Quinn stops and turns to him.

"Don't do this today. You've had three years." She looks to Rachel, who hadn't heard a thing, smiles and walks away. Puck closes the door.

"HI," he says.

"Noah," she replies, "I'm glad you came."

"Anything for you babe," Puck smiles even though he's hurting.

"I know we planned on this being us but things change, people change." Rachel looks at him sadly. "I never wanted this to happen. For us to be so close but so far away."

Puck looks down. " I'm right here Rach."

"You know what I mean Noah." Rachel answers.

"I know, I know. And I know I'm too late. I'm not going to try and get you to leave him, but please know that I will always love you. Forever and always, like I promised. I couldn't give you what you wanted and deserved. You deserve this. You've waited long enough. Just please don't forget me. Just like you said sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead. This may hurt me now, but if I'm lucky I'll find some who's like you. This is your day. Be happy. I love you Rachel," Puck says with tears in his eyes. He looks up and sees tears running down her face. He walks toward her and pulls her to him. Her arms automatically wrap around him and he kisses her forehead.

"Goodbye Rachel." Puck pulls away and walks out. He hears her whisper "I love you Noah," before he shuts the door.


	6. It Won't Be Long

**Hey here's a short one. I have multiple short ones being uploaded today so hope you like them:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

_**It Won't be Long-The Beatles**_

Rachel sighed looking at the clock. Two more hours till he came home. She cried herself to sleep every night thinking of being in his arms again. She wished she could smell his wonderful sweetness or hear him laugh at her frustrations. She wanted to watch and listen to him play his guitar just for her, see him laugh, hear his loud potty mouth. Just two more hours, it won't be long till her Noah was pulling her into her arms. It won't be long till her badass would call her his again. It won't be long till she felt his lips against hers. It won't be long.


	7. Together Again

**Here it is like I promised:) Again short but sweet. Read and review please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

_**Together Again-Janet Jackson**_

Puck looked up above. He could still feel her. All of her love, her soul, his Rachel. The place was empty without her, be he knows she's happy wherever she was. She is now Puck's beautiful star. The star she always wished to be. She was shining bright, the brightest he had ever seen. She was smiling at him, he was happy because of the time they had spent together, and the beautiful children they had created and rose. Soon they would be together again, and they'd spend the rest of eternity together and he couldn't imagine another way to do it.


	8. Walk Away

**Hope you like! Please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

_**Walk Away-Paula DeAnda**_

Rachel's eyes widened as she saw Noah with a beautiful blonde girl wandering the shop, peppering kisses all over him. She watched awhile as they continued to walk around, clueless to her presence. Rachel's mind flooded with memories of their four-year relationship. She remembered how happy she was and how sweet and loving he was. She thought of the hours they would spend playing Call of Duty or how he would surprise her with little gifts every now and then. That was before they fighting and arguing that ruined their happily ever after. For a moment, Rachel pondered about going over to him and saying hi, maybe seeing if they still had a chance. She looked at him and saw his smile, it wasn't the same as the one he had for her. Her smile was the secret one, she only had the pleasure of ever seeing it, but he looked happy and she couldn't ruin that. She has to walk away and let fate work it's magic. With one last look, she smiled, before walking away and out of the shop.


	9. Chapel Love

**Disclaimer: Tired of doing this every chapter, for disclaimer look to the first 8 chapters, but one last time I do not own glee. **

_**Chapel of Love-Elton John**_

Today was the day. THE DAY. Her big day was here. The day she would finally pledge to be his forever and always. Her new life begins after she utters the words "I do" to her wonderful fiancé. She couldn't imagine marrying anyone but him after these amazing ten years. Sure there was the thought and teenage fantasy of her spending forever with Finn and it almost happened but Finn made the right call to end the engagement. He looks happy with Santana. Yes Santana, the last person on earth anyone thought would be married. Now here Rachel was with her maid of honor, Santana, getting ready for her wedding day.

"You ready for this Ray?" Santana asked. A megawatt smile appeared on Rachel's face and she nodded.

"More than ready," she answered.

"Alright then let's get our asses in gear and head to the chapel to get your fine ass married." Santana smiled, happy for her bestfriend. They made their way to the church and made easy conversation. When they arrived, Rachel's bridesmaids and Kurt were there. They all greeted each other and headed into the church, going to the dressing room. Santana automatically got to work on Rachel's hair.

"How are we handling this Ray?" Santana asked, gesturing to her hair.

"I want it curled, then pin it up with loose curls falling from here and here," Rachel ordered while pointing to the places the curls would fall. "Then pin the veil in the back." Santana nodded and got to work.

While Rachel had her done, the bridesmaids changed into their dresses. The girls were wearing red floor length strapless dresses with a sash around the waist, the extra fabric gathering in the back, making a sideways bow. They all happily talked about everything that was going on.

"Again Rach, these are beautiful dresses," Quinn complimented. Rachel smiled and looked over at her. Quinn had her hair softly curled and held back with a thin black headband, embellished with a red bow. Rachel looked over her bridesmaids, Brittany had her hair straightened, pinning back one side. Mercedes had her hair braided on one side, allowing all her curls to gather on one side, and Tina curled her hair and let her bangs fall just above her eyes.

"Finished Ray, now I've got to change and do my hair," Santana said. Rachel got up and went to her dress. She opened up the bag to reveal her dress. She marveled in the beauty of it. The dress had lace sleeves, a tight bodice with lace overlaying it, at the waist the dress poofed out around her. It was perfect for her, an old fashioned princess gown. She heard the girls behind her and turned around, walked back to her chair and finished up on her make up.

"Done!" Santana exclaimed. She stepped out and twirled. Her dress was basically the same as the bridesmaids, but being the maid of honor, she needed different. Her dress contained straps, holding up her gigantic boobs. She had her hair in a low side pony, all of her hair curled one way. Rachel smiled and gave her thumbs up.

"Well I need help into my dress, would my lovely bestfriends help me?" Rachel asked Santana.

"I guess, if she has to," Santana joked, She walked over to Rachel and the dress. Rachel took off her robe and stepped into the dress. She pulled it up and let Santana button the back. She turned, smiling towards her friends. They all smiled and a couple teared up.

"Aww guys don't cry." Rachel looked at Santana, who was crying, and hugged her. "Girls, and Kurt, I just want to say thank you for being here. For always being here for me. It means so much. I don't know how my life would have turned out if I hadn't met all of you in Glee all those years ago. I know we went through so drama but we worked through it. Now look at how happy and close we are. I love you guys so much." Rachel said with tears in her eyes. By now everyone was crying. She looked up to the clock and sniffled, wiping away the tears that were threatening to appear. "Thank god for waterproof, right girls?" Rachel joked. The girls laughed and sniffled.

"Almost time, ten more minutes. Let's get ready." The maid of honor ordered. The girls and Kurt grabbed their flowers. Santana had all of them line up with their respective partners. Tina was first, arm in arm with Mike. Then Mercedes with Matt. After that, Brittany with her husband Artie. Next was Quinn and Sam. Kurt stood in front of Santana with Blaine. Finally, Santana stood with the best man, Finn. Rachel stood in the back with her dads on both sides.

"You ready princess?" Rachel's daddy asked. She looked at him, to her dad who was expectantly waiting, back to her daddy.

"Yes," she answered. The time had come, one by one the bridal party left. Finally it was her turn. The sound of the brides song came on. She stepped to the beat with her dads. She looked up and saw him, they looked into each other's eyes and everything else faded. All she could see was him. He looked so handsome in his tux. He looked her up and down and he mouthed "wow" to her. She giggled. They finally reached the altar.

"Who gives this woman away today?" the rabbi questioned. She smiled and looked at her dads. They looked to each other and answered "We do."

Rachel walked up and handed her bouquet to Santana. She turned and smiled, holding his hands. They repeated the rabbi when needed to and stared into one another's eyes. The time came for their own vows.

"Rachel, you give meaning to my life. When we began this relationship, I was a lost little boy. You showed me the way and turned me into a man with goals. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I couldn't imagine ever being without you. I love everything about you, even the things you hate about yourself. I love the way you ramble on, or the way you crinkle your eyebrows when you're deep in thought. I love you Rachel. I vow to always love you baby, forever and always." He finished with tears in his eyes, while slipping the ring one her finger. Rachel wiped away tears with her free hand.

"From the moment we met, all the way back when we were five, I knew we were meant to be together. I would tell you this and you would say no. It took eleven years before you believed me. I love you for everything you are. You may hate your past but I love you for it. It made you the man you are today, the kind, sweet, handsome man that will always be mine. You are always there for me when I over analyze and over react to calm me down, and in return I will always be here through your struggles and believe in you, even when you don't. I love you so much Noah, with this ring I vow to always be your bestfriend and love you, always." Rachel slipped the ring on Noah's finger and smile.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The rabbi announced. Rachel and Noah smile and kiss passionately. They break away to smash the glass, they looked towards the crowd and hold their clasped hands up, smiling and giggling. Santana hugged Rachel from the side. Finn high fived Noah.

Rachel looked toward Noah and smiled. "Ready?"

"Baby, let's go start forever."


End file.
